


Their First Time Together

by Crashzero



Series: Junkrat and Symmetra Stories [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Not sure about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashzero/pseuds/Crashzero
Summary: It was the morning after their first time. The first time they had shared something as intimate as this.





	Their First Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightelfbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/gifts).



> This was from a prompt by Nightelfbane 'How about Junkrat and Symmetra wake up together after their first time having sex'. And somehow I turned it into fluff. Well, here it is (Sorry if its not what you were expecting)

The morning sunlight filtered through the blinds of the room, casting its glow on two sleeping figures in bed. One lanky, some would even say crazy, Australian bomber and one former Vishkar architect, whose dark brown skin contrasted the pale colour of her companion’s naked body. 

The sunlight caused the smaller woman to stir, slowly opening her eyes to adjust to the increasingly bright light. She put her arms above her head and stretched, letting a sigh of contentment escape her lips as she felt her sore muscles loosen. However, her muscles weren’t sore for a bad reason. Oh no, her muscles were sore from a much more pleasurable experience, quite possibly one of the most pleasurable things that had happened to her in a long time.

She smiled as her mind replayed last night’s activities, and she turned around to look fondly at who she had shared those particular activities with. Jamison Fawkes was still sleeping, with an arm draped around her shoulders and his mouth slightly open as light snores escaped him in his sleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, she thought to herself as she lightly kissed his cheek. 

The light touch caused him to stir, before his eyelids slowly opened to reveal his golden eyes. He grinned when his sleep-addled mind finally registered who was lying next to him, and he planted a light kiss on her lips.

“Mornin’, Satya,” he said as he stretched, much like she did before he had woken up.

“Good morning, Jamie,” she replied, slowly starting to plant soft kisses against his shoulders and neck. She smiled against his skin when she felt a shudder go through him, and slowly started to trace the various hickeys around his neck with her hands. The previous night had been the first time they had shared something as intimate as this, where they had mapped each other’s bodies and memorised every curve with their hands and mouths. 

It had been very enjoyable, to say the least.

A gasp escaped her as Jamie grabbed her by the waist and flipped her, causing her to lay on her back. He peppered her face and neck with kisses as he kneeled above her, enjoying the way he caused her to giggle uncontrollably. 

“Jamie, please, stop!” She wheezed through her fit of laughter, throwing her hands up to try and protect herself. This only prompted him to take one of her fingers into his mouth, sucking on it lightly as he smiled down at her. He released her abused finger with a light pop, then proceeded to kiss his girlfriend. 

She smiled into the kiss, putting her legs around him and interlocking her feet behind his back. When they pulled back, the woman stared into his eyes, seeing only tenderness and love there. She pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

“I love you,” she murmured against his lips. He grinned, lightly pecking her lips.

“Love you too, Sheila.” They lay like that for a while, and when they finally got up, their hearts were warm from the level of love that they showed for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments (As well as prompts) are appreciated!


End file.
